The Gang Vs The Hangover
by yomomma222
Summary: Missing moment from Chuck Vs. The Sister.  The events of the Bachelor-Bachelorette Party.


_**Don't own any of it…Also, I didn't want to sound out drunken slurring, I was worried no one would know what the characters were saying so it's just regular dialogue.**_

_No one remembers how they ended up in Madame Tussauds Wax Museum…why the Captain Kirk figure was wearing Ellie's dress while she donned his signature red uniform. They weren't sure who the other people were that surrounded them, all half naked…or why Wil Wheaton was tied to the captain's chair wearing nothing but a pair of Starfleet Academy boxer shorts…none of them had any idea how Leonard Nimoy ended up in their group, wearing lipstick and handcuffed to Chuck. No one could recall much after the first bar they went to and, judging from them scene they woke up to, they were all pretty happy to keep it that way…_

Sarah was hoping Marty would surprise her and take them all out for a calm, quiet evening…just a few drinks at a low key bar, then head home and play a few board games. That's all she wanted and she knew that was all Chuck wanted. She thought, just maybe, her little sister would be able to show a modicum of restraint and plan an evening that wouldn't result in the misplacing of one of her friends or a court ordered fine. So, when she found herself at _The_ _Rusty Clam_, a Pirate Themed over fifty lesbian bar, she knew the night was not going to go well for any of them.

When they entered the bar, they immediately claimed a table in the center of the room and, after only being there for ten minutes, Ellie returned from her trip to the bathroom, "That lady at the bar just offered to scrape the barnacles off my hull. What does that mean?"

Marty, who was sitting on Trevor's lap, looked over excitedly to see the older woman smiling and waving at Ellie, "It means, if you tell her we're your friends and hit on her a little, she'll buy all our drinks."

"I don't think so." Ellie disagreed, sitting next to Devon as he put his arm around her shoulders and took a swig from his beer.

"Come on Ellie, every group of friends has that girl and, it just so happens, that for this particular portion of the evening, you're our girl. Look around." Ellie glanced around the bar and noticed, not only was the woman she encountered staring at her, but so was every woman in their general area, "If we end up at a bar that likes teenage boys with beards, then Morgan will be our guy." He merely shrugged and nodded.

"Well, it is somewhat flattering." She admitted smiling, seeing Marty's point.

"That a girl! Now go over there and reach across her for a napkin and smile." Ellie got up to perform her mission, "Hey!" She stopped and looked back, "Make sure you graze her chest a little when you do it, maybe we'll get some free nachos out of it." Ellie smiled and nodded, then crossed the room to the bar.

Sarah was leaning into Chuck and holding the hand of the arm he had draped over her shoulders, "What did you mean when you said, 'this particular portion of the evening'?"

"You don't just jump right into a pool Sam, you dip your toes in first. Right now, we're just testing the waters. " Marty smiled at her sister.

Morgan glanced around from being cuddled in to Alex's side, "I wonder if they have karaoke. Our Indigo Girls impersonation is amazing."

"It really is." Chuck agreed.

Several rounds of free drinks and a deluxe sampler platter later, because Ellie was better at flirting with women than she thought, the group was cramming into two cabs to head to the next stop on Marty's list. They were only slightly worried when they pulled up to a bar, with a sign that was falling off the hinges, rows of motorcycles parked out front, and loud, angry music blaring from the inside.

Marty spoke to everyone, "OK, when we get in there, we're going to have to establish dominance so, Morgan, I'm going to need to you find the biggest, scariest guy you can and drop him to the floor."

"What?" His eyes widened in surprise then looked around at everyone else, "Why me?"

"You drew the short straw."

"I didn't draw any straw. When was there a drawing of straws?"

"In our cab on the way over here. Chuck served as your proxy and drew for you."

"Sorry buddy." Chuck said, patting Morgan on the back.

"This is not cool guys." Morgan said, dropping his shoulders and heading for the door.

"He's seriously going to do it?" Trevor asked in disbelief.

"Told you he would." Chuck replied, holding his hand out, palm up, as Trevor placed twenty dollars in it.

"How long are you going to let him think this is the plan?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"Until we're sure we don't have to actually establish dominance to be accepted by everyone else in there." He replied.

Not only was Ellie 'that girl' at _The Rusty Clam_, she was also 'that girl' at _The Snake Pit_ and was loving every minute of it.

Sarah walked up to Chuck and Marty, who were leaning against the bar toasting to someone named Fernando. She wrapped her arms around Chuck and he brightened at her presence, she was certain he was already several sheets to the wind. She yelled over the music, "Your sister seems to be enjoying all this attention."

Chuck looked up to see Ellie laughing, bobbing up and down, sitting on the back of a large man doing pushups as Devon counted them out excitedly and a group of people cheered him on, "To Ellie!" He raised his pink drink, that a gentleman named Truck (probably because he was as big as one), bought for the group. Marty hit it with her own.

"To Ellie!" She echoed before they drank.

"Worth every penny!" He raised his glass again.

"Every penny!" Marty tapped his glass and they drank once more.

Sarah was confused, "Every penny?"

"We might have bribed a few people to give her a little extra attention tonight. Shhhhh."

He brought his pointer finger up and pressed it against Sarah's lips. She spoke around it, "Why?"

Marty took over, "She just had a baby. Sometimes, after you have a kid, you start to feel a little unpretty and just need a little confidence booster."

"You don't know that from experience…do you?" Sarah asked, growing increasingly worried.

Marty laughed, "I don't know…do I?"

"To Uncle Chuck!" He interrupted the questioning, with a raised drink.

"To Uncle Chuck!" Marty screamed, smacking his glass with hers before walking away to the rest of the group as Devon was now the one with Ellie on his back, knocking out pushups while the crowd counted.

Just before they left, Chuck and Sarah found themselves in the middle of the bar, arms wrapped around each other, as they swayed to a song one of their new friends had chosen on the jukebox. The rest of the patrons circled around them, arms around shoulders, watching the couple dance, unsteadily rocking together, and singing to them loudly, "_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us…nothing's gonna stop us_!"

Truck stepped forward and a raised his pink drink, "To Sarah and Chuck." He started to tear up, "You two are just so beautiful together." Another large, leather clad man, patted him on the back.

"To Sarah and Chuck!" Everyone yelled, finishing their drinks.

The group stumbled out onto the street, laughing, and holding on to each other to keep from tumbling over.

"Where to next?" Chuck asked, arms wrapped around Sarah.

Alex answered, trying to appear as sober as possible but failing since her words were slurred, she put her arm across Marty's shoulders, "Marty and I discussed it. We've decided to take in a show."

"Awesome!" Devon replied excitedly then turned serious again, "What show?"

The two women looked at each other before Marty turned back and answered, "We didn't get that far yet."

"But we're pretty sure it will be a show with people in it." Alex added.

"Or dogs." Marty quickly corrected.

"Or dogs." Alex felt the need to reiterate.

"Alright! A show with people or dogs!" Chuck raised his hand in the air, "Let's go!"

By the time they reached the Honda Center in Anaheim the alcohol had hit everyone a little harder. They stumbled to the ticket booth but were told the show was sold out so, Sarah had a different plan, "I'll distract the guards, you guys slide in." She tried to wink at them but, since drinking made her revert back to her fifteen year old self, only managed an over exaggerated blink.

"I love that you're pretty enough to distract guards." Chuck smiled at her before they shared a quick kiss.

Sarah started to walk toward the gate that led to the back stage, "Sam, wait." Marty called her back, "Pull your shirt down a little…push them up." Instead of letting Sarah handle it herself, Marty cupped Sarah's breasts, squeezed them together, then lifted them up, "Better." She gave her sister a thumbs up.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves backstage at the Glee Live! concert just in time for the last few seconds of the finale.

"Don't Stop Believin'! I love this song!" Marty exclaimed just as the cast sang the final words, "Don't stop!" and the curtain dropped.

The crowd cheered as the performers ran off stage, receiving pats on the back from Chuck and the others.

"Great show." Chuck commended.

"Awesome." Devon clapped.

"Hey you…tall guy." Trevor pointed to one of the performers, "Don't stop believing."

"Good show!" Ellie yelled.

"I know, I'm so glad we decided to do this." Sarah added.

"Alright, what do you want to do next?" Alex asked.

"Oh my lucky stars, it's Leonard Nimoy!" Everyone looked up at Chuck's exclamation to see Mr. Spock standing on the sidelines, speaking with one of the performers. He looked up at the screaming of his name and smiled at the group then gave them a head nod.

"He smiled at me. What do I do?"

"Play it cool Chuck." Sarah advised, "Don't make yourself too available or you'll scare him away."

"Right." He nodded then contorted his face in confusion, "Wait a minute. Is that what you did to me?"

"Maybe." She smiled at him.

The group 'played it cool', trying to look anywhere but directly at Leonard Nimoy, but still managing to all stare at him from the corner of their eyes. A minute later, he excused himself from his conversation and approached them, "Hello."

Chuck whispered loudly to Sarah, "Oh my God, it worked. What do I do now?"

"Be cool." She reminded.

Chuck turned off his excitement then gave Leonard a casual head nod, "What's up?"

"You look like an interesting group. What's your story?"

Morgan answered, "I'm Morgan. This is my buddy Chuck and his fiancé Sarah. They're CIA spies who are getting married tomorrow."

"You should totally come!" Chuck added.

Morgan continued, "And this is Sarah's sister Marty, and her husband Trevor. They're both government assassins but, it's a secret so…" He made the motion of zipping his lip, locking it up, and throwing away the key, "Chuck's sister Ellie and her husband Devon."

"Also spies?"

"No, they're just doctors." Morgan waved his hand dismissively at them as Ellie and Devon dropped they're grins.

"Most importantly, this is my fiancé Alex. She got me this ring." Morgan held his hand up in Leonard's face to show off his Green Lantern ring.

"Mr. Nimoy, we're getting out of here, would you like to come with us?" Chuck was glowing at Sarah after she asked the question.

"Well, I was supposed to meet the cast-"

"They can come too." Marty suggested.

Not long after, the much larger group was now standing outside of the concert hall, trying to figure out a mode of transportation because, "Cabs are for people who aren't rolling shoulder deep in celebrities." Then they spotted the ambulance sitting outside of the building and Chuck suggested it looked large enough to hold all of them.

Sarah pulled Marty aside, "Do you remember the Heimlich Maneuver?"

"Of course. Are you choking or am I?"

"You were always so much better at it. You could even turn blue."

As the women reached the ambulance, Marty grabbed her throat as if she were struggling for air, "Oh God!" Sarah cried, "My sister…she's choking." The two EMT's rushed out of the ambulance and ran to Marty's side, one of them wrapping their arms around her and fighting to get her to cough up whatever it was she was choking on. Sarah motioned for everyone to pile into the ambulance during the distraction, then jumped in as well, slamming the back door shut behind her. Finally, Marty spit out the only thing she could find on such short notice, a nickel. The second paramedic picked it up and held it out to her.

"That's not good. I swallowed a quarter." She quickly climbed into the passenger seat of the vehicle as Leonard Nimoy, one of the few sober participants, sped off into the night, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Several more bars went by in a blur with a fight erupting at the final location in Santa Monica because someone who, "totally wasn't Natalie Wood", was hitting on an oblivious Trevor. The group laid low, as chairs and beer bottles went flying through the room then slipped out, with several bottles of alcohol, just as the police showed up. Once they reached the beach, Marty revealed the two sets of handcuffs she lifted from the officers then suggested a three armed race. That limited the participants to those who could walk on their hands and, surprisingly, Leonard Nimoy was one of those people. Chuck jumped at the chance to be his partner and said they'd go first. Just after the cuffs were tightened around their wrists, someone mentioned something about a key…or lack there of…thus, abruptly, ending the three armed races, since no other team was willing to spend the rest of the night shackled together.

They laid on the beach for a moment as Leonard went off on a tangent about how Star Trek: The Next Generation managed to last longer than the original.

"But you guys got more movies." Chuck consoled the man.

"And a cartoon series." Morgan added.

"That's true. But, you know what really pisses me off? That Patrick Stewart has his likeness at Madame Tussauds Wax Museum and I don't. Shatner, I can understand but Jean Luc Picard? It's not logical."

"Let's do something about it then!" Marty declared, standing quickly then wobbling.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. What do people normally do to their arch nemesisissss?"

"Kill 'em!" Sarah exclaimed, her head resting in Chuck's lap.

"Normally on board with killing but probably not the best idea. What else?"

The group was quiet for a moment, until Chuck found a different way to look at things, "Maybe not an arch nemesis. What do you do to a rival?"

"Kill 'em!" Sarah declared again.

Devon's face lit up, "You steal their mascot!"

"Right! And what would the mascot for Star Trek: The Next Generation be?" Again, everyone was quiet.

Morgan answered quietly, unsure of his answer, "Ensign Crusher?"

"Genius!" Chuck declared, standing quickly and pulling Leonard with him, "Google him! Get me an address." The others stood, brushing the sand from themselves and stumbled back to the ambulance. Leonard, who was participating in the evenings activities completely sober, climbed back into the driver's seat, Chuck right next to him.

They found themselves at Madame Tussauds staring at the Star Trek exhibit, a bound and gagged Wil Wheaton struggling to get free. A member of the group asked how Marty could manage to pick the lock on the front door but not be able to pick the lock on Leonard and Chuck's handcuffs but that member was quickly silenced by Sarah.

Ellie moved closer to examine Captain Kirk's uniform, "This is so cute." She stood behind him and peered over his shoulder at the others so it looked like her head was on his body, "What do you think?"

"Totally you, Babe."

"It would look so great on you!" Sarah agreed. The women in the group then proceeded to strip the wax figure down and give each article of clothing to Ellie while the guys decided what to do with Wil Wheaton.

"Marty!" Sarah turned to her sister and put her hands on her shoulders, trying very hard to maintain a level of seriousness, "I've had the best night! I'm so glad we did this and I'm never going to forget it." She roughly kissed her sister's cheek then told the ladies they needed to cover Kirk up because, "The whole non-anatomical thing is freaking me out."

The guys managed to strip Wil down, laughing at his choice of Starfleet academy boxers, and forced him into a compromising position with the Jean Luc Picard figure while they laughed harder and took pictures. Shortly after, Chuck, Morgan, Devon, and Trevor had to bow out from the activities. They had consumed significantly more alcohol than the newcomers and were in no condition to continue with anything other than pulling up a spot on the floor and passing out. Sarah, Marty and Admiral Ellie (as she was insisting she be called) followed shortly, after a brief vomiting incident where they circled around Alex and, even though they were all holding her hair back at the same time, she still managed to find chunks of dinner matted into her locks the next morning.

Due to their early withdraw from the festivities they had no idea why Leonard was wearing lipstick when they woke up or where everyone else's clothes went, let alone any idea who the other people with them were, other than that they looked familiar.

…_It was agreed that all pictures would be deleted from cell phones and the night would never be spoken of again. Chuck…watched as his bride to be was pulled off to a waiting ambulance, unsure of what point in the evening and what circumstances had led them to acquire it…_


End file.
